Circunstâncias - Snamione
by tatiany snape
Summary: HISTÓRIA COMPLETA. Uma Lei do Casamento e uma promessa insana ameaçam o futuro de Severus e Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Olá! Essa história tem apenas 4 capítulos. Espero que gostem!

Hermione esperou por qualquer sinal de Severus. Ela tentou manter seus nervos sob controle, no entanto, estava falhando miseravelmente. Por um momento, ela parou para pensar no que sua mãe iria dizer sobre isso se estivesse viva.

Certamente ficaria desapontada por ter criado uma filha com tanto zelo para ficar naquele estado por estar esperando por um homem.

Naquele momento, ela se considerou um desastre total.

Não demorou muito para encontrar a coruja dele na janela. Aparentemente, Hermione Jean Granger, tinha levado outro bolo.

Como costumava acontecer, ele tinha desmarcado, pela terceira vez naquela semana, o jantar que ele mesmo havia proposto.

Fazia três anos que ela trabalhava com ele em Hogwarts. Com o passar dos anos, eles passaram a ser amigos. Por isso, ela não queria se envolver. Não queria se apaixonar. No entanto, ela falhara. Mas até então, ele parecia indiferente. Parecia não notá-la.

Tudo mudou após o aniversário dele. Os funcionários do Castelo haviam elaborado uma festa surpresa. E ela ficara responsável em encomendar o bolo. No final, o que tinha sido uma tarefa difícil, acabou sendo algo que a deixou feliz. Ele tinha achado o bolo mais que tolerável, ela lembrou sorrindo. Aparentemente, ele não era um homem um paladar para doces.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _\- O que é engraçado? - Ele perguntou com um bocejo._

 _\- Você tem um pouco de glacê no nariz. - Ela falou, com uma pequena risadinha, ainda bastante embriagada._

 _\- E você demorou todo esse tempo para me falar? – Ele perguntou revirando os olhos._

 _\- Sinto muito. Mas eu não pude me ajudar. Foi engraçado pensar que você gostou tanto do bobo que quis que seu nariz também provasse. - Hermione riu._

 _Ele franziu a testa. E tentou manter uma expressão séria._

 _-Desde quando eu gosto de bolo? – Ele perguntou enquanto se aproximava dos aposentos dela._

 _\- Bem, você disse que o bolo era tolerável. Então, pode-se dizer que você gostou. - Falou brincalhona._

 _\- Merlim, Granger! Como você pode ter tanta certeza sobre isso quando a única coisa que eu disse era que o bolo era tolerável?_

 _\- Eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que tolerável é o mais perto que algo que você gostou vai receber como classificação. Você come todas as manhãs ovos mexidos com bacon e sempre que eu te pergunto se está bom, você me diz que está tolerável._

 _Ele olhou para ela um pouco horrorizado, mas logo fez um barulho que parecia ser uma gargalhada._

 _\- Certo, você tem um bom ponto. - Ele respondeu. – Mas certamente aquele vinho de Longbottom não é nada tolerável. – Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela e sorriu. Hermione fechou os olhos, sua respiração de repente tornou-se desigual, e seu corpo inteiro estremeceu._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

No fim daquela noite, apesar do aniversariante ser ele, quem havia ganhado o presente era ela. Hermione não podia acreditar que ele, de livre e espontânea vontade, havia a beijado. Ele disse que a encontraria no outro dia. Mas, desde então, ele mal pôde ser visto.

Quando enfim apareceu, algumas semanas depois, ele a convidou para jantar e por um momento ela realmente acreditou que eles se tornariam mais do que amigos. No entanto, pelo que ela percebeu, ele parecia ter desistido da ideia. Pois havia desmarcado novamente. Desmarcar o jantar três vezes era ridículo. Ela esperava, pelo menos, um mínimo de consideração. Quem poderia dar um beijo daquele e sumir por tanto tempo? Merlim, ele morava no mesmo castelo que ela. Isso era um absurdo.

Por um momento, ela acreditou que ele poderia ser sua salvação. De acordo com a lei do casamento, ela tinha um pouco mais de um mês para se casar, portanto, pouquíssimo tempo para conseguir um marido. Pesando sobre isso, Hermione leu a carta do Ministério mais uma vez antes de dobrá-la novamente e colocá-la cuidadosamente no bolso.

Por alguns instantes, ela pensou na sorte de seus amigos por já estarem casados. Ron estava mais do que feliz com Luna. Harry estava com a única mulher que ele sempre quis estar. Harry e Ginny tinham acabado de ganhar o primeiro filho. O pequeno James.

Por sorte, eles não teriam que entrar em um casamento sem amor.

Por mais que magoasse, sabia que Severus certamente não a amava. E ela sabia que talvez não sentia qualquer emoção semelhante a dela.

Melhor do que ninguém, Hermione sabia qual era o tipo de mulher que ele se interessava. Era tola em imaginar que um dia pudesse ser mais que amiga para ele. Certamente aquele beijo tinha sido consequência de todas as garrafas de vinho consumidas naquela noite.

Dificilmente ele se sacrificaria para se casar com ela. Ele se sacrificou tanto pelos outros que ela também não poderia pedir isso a ele.

Por isso, ela não teria outra opção. Teria que se casar com alguém que o Ministério escolhesse. E, portanto, estaria condenada a um casamento sem amor.

(...)

No dia seguinte, na hora do jantar, ela foi surpreendida por Severus em frente aos seus aposentos. Eles andavam silenciosamente pelos corredores. Porém, ao se aproximar do Grande Salão, ele puxou o ombro de Hermione para a direção oposta.

\- Por aqui, Hermione. – Sussurrou ele.

Ela assentiu, internamente Hermione sorriu e permitiu-se puxar para a porta.

Ter sumido por tanto e ter se materializado daquela forma tão misterioso quanto ele estava, pareceu um pouco estranho, quando Hermione parou para divagar sobre isso.

Era a primeira vez que ela estava na Mansão Snape. Quando ela entrou em sua sala de jantar, pôde ver a mesa posta para dois. Ela olhou para ele tentando encontrar em seus olhos o que aquilo podia significar, mas a única coisa diferente de todos os outros dias eram seus cabelos indisciplinados.

Rapidamente, Hermione sentou-se, percebendo que agora ele parecia mais tenso seu rosto imediatamente mudou para uma preocupação.

\- O que há de errado, Severus? Você se quer disse o que estamos fazendo aqui. – Perguntou ela com um pouco de medo.

\- Eu estava te devendo um jantar. – Respondeu simplesmente.

\- Claro. – Suspirou chateada com sua indiferença.

\- Hermione. - Ele disse, agarrando sua mão a dele. Ele podia jurar que havia um pouco de esperança no olhar que ela o deu. – Sinto muito por ter sumido por tanto tempo.

\- Me evitado você quis dizer. – Ela o corrigiu e ele apenas bufou.

(...)

Uma ou duas horas depois, quando o jantar havia terminado, eles se sentaram em frente a lareira com uma xícara de chá.

Ela percebeu que ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Ela odiava quando ele fazia isso. Dava a impressão que ele não estava com ela por inteiro.

Como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, ele olhou par ela como se estivesse procurando as palavras certas para o que tinha que dizer.

\- Hermione, eu gostaria de te falar algo. Antes que todos saibam. Tem haver com o fato de eu estar ausente nos últimos dias. – Falou parecendo constrangido e, até mesmo, um pouco culpado.

Ela olhou para ele com apreensão.

\- Eu irei me casar. – Disse estridentemente.

\- O quê? - Hermione ainda não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

Ela fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente esperando que a crescente onda de desespero diminuísse o suficiente para deixá-la pensar sobre o que ele acabara de dizer. Seu inconsciente dizia que não passava de uma brincadeira, mas o olhar dele apenas confirmava o que sua boca acabara de falar.

A dor que ele pôde ver nos olhos dela só serviu para tornar as coisas ainda mais difíceis para ele. Ele não esperava essa reação. Parecia que ele significava algo para ela. Ele mal podia admitir isso para si mesmo, mas ele tinha vindo a gostar de Granger. No entanto, parecia que o destino não queria colaborar com ele. Com a lei matrimonial quase em vigor, ele estava preste a fazer o pedido a ela. Mas sua atual circunstância o impediu.

\- Com quem? – Ele a viu perguntar, com uma voz que conseguiu partir seu coração em dois.

\- Narcisa Malfoy. – Disse num sussurro.

Hermione deixou escapar um soluço. E, logo em seguida, as lágrimas começaram a se arrastar por suas bochechas. Ele nunca tinha visto Hermione parecer tão frágil. Ele só queria abraçá-la. Em vez disso, ele alcançou sua mão, oferecendo solidariedade com esse simples gesto. Mas por dentro ele também estava destruído.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _Fazia mais de duas horas que ele estava conversando com o afilhado e ele ainda não tinha conseguido absorver o pedido de Draco. Para ele, parecia insano._

 _\- Draco, você percebe o que você está me pedindo? - Esbravejou Snape._

 _\- Isso não é tão ruim - Ele disse com esperança e Severus bufou em troca. – Padrinho, é a única forma que achei. Tenho certeza que papai queria o melhor para ela._

 _\- Seu pai preferiria que sua mãe estivesse em baixo da terra junto com ele só para não ter que ver outro homem com que era dele, Draco. - Grunhiu._

 _\- Oh, talvez você esteja certo. - Ele pegou mais um pouco de whisky e completou seu copo. - O que você acha que minha mãe deve fazer então? Desistir do mundo mágico e não ter que se casar por causa dessa lei insana ou se casar com qualquer um que o Ministério escolher? Certamente tal homem fugiria com toda sua fortuna na primeira oportunidade._

 _Severus parecia pensativo._

 _\- Talvez você possa pensar em um candidato que interessaria sua mãe, Draco. Uma vez que você consiga isso, o problema estará acabado._

 _\- Mas ela ficará louca. – Disse como se o mundo estivesse prestes a terminar._

 _\- Eu não confiaria que Narcisa seria confortável comigo como marido. Nós dois sabemos que ela e eu não temos uma única coisa em comum._

 _\- Padrinho, se não fosse extremamente importante, não estaria te fazendo esse pedido. Mas tudo bem. Você parece ter tomado uma decisão._

 _No fundo, Snape sabia que as preocupações de Draco tinham fundamento. Ele mesmo tinha ouvido uma daquelas coisas por auto._

 _Ele só não queria perder o que ele poderia construir com Hermione. Mas lembrou-se também que aquilo tudo poderia ser apenas uma ilusão da sua cabeça. Ela era tão jovem e bonita. E ele, por outro lado, não passava de um velho mal humorado._

 _E ele não podia se esquecer que Lucius tinha sido seu melhor amigo. Ele faria isso._

 _\- Certo, Draco. Me casarei com sua mãe. – Respondeu com o coração de afundando._

 _\- Isso é uma promessa?_

 _\- Sim, Draco. É uma promessa._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

\- Eu preciso ir. Eu preciso de um ar.

\- Hermione.

\- Eu tenho que ir. - Ela respondeu totalmente perdida.

\- Precisamos conversar, Hermione.

\- Não agora, Severus. Eu preciso digerir isso. Eu falo com você outra hora.

Ela chegou tão rápido a porta que mal deu tempo dele raciocinar. Severus examinou seu jardim procurando por qualquer indício que mostrasse que ela ainda estava ali. Mas a única coisa que ouviu foi um pequeno som de aparatação. Era tarde demais. Severus suspirou e fechou a porta.

(...)

Ela deitou-se na cama com uma bagunça de cobertores em baixo dela. A luz da lua entrava pelo pequeno espaço que a cortina não tapava e batia em seu rosto. Ela se agitou, e sua respiração ainda estava presa em sua garganta. Ela só queria que tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo e que o homem que ela tanto amava não estivesse prestes a se casar com outra.

Ela encontrou-se rezando para todos os deuses para que tudo fosse como ela tanto sonhara. Naquela noite, Hermione não conseguiu dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Na manhã seguinte, por mais frustrado que Snape estava, ele não pôde evitar de aparecer na mansão Malfoy. Afinal, ele havia prometido a Draco que voltaria para conversar com sua mãe.

Por sorte, a mulher em questão não estava em casa. Assim, ele pôde pensar sobre a noite passada. Era irônico pensar que agora que ele sabia que Hermione nutria sentimentos por ele, já não estava disponível para correspondê-la.

Quando Narcisa finalmente chegou, não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Severus esperando por ela.

\- Como você está? - Ela perguntou, soando preocupada.

Ele definitivamente não parecia bem.

\- Estou bem. – Ele respondeu em troca.

\- Severus, você está certo que quer fazer isso?

\- Confie em mim, Cissa, eu não estaria aqui se não fosse o caso. – Ele mentiu, mas se forçou a dar um sorriso.

\- Se é assim, temos muito o que fazer. – Por um momento, ele achou que ouviu ansiedade em sua voz.

\- Como o quê? - Ele perguntou.

Ela deu a ele uma rápida lista do que teriam que fazer para a cerimônia. Ele ficou satisfeito quando terminou. Sua cabeça estava começando a doer. E a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar, era na mulher que ele havia quebrado o coração na noite passada.

\- Oh, não. – Disse verificando sua bolsa. – Esqueci minhas novas vestes na madame Malkin, terei que voltar lá.

\- Bom para você. - Ele disse, com um sorriso genuíno.

Ouvi um enorme barulho e um pequeno estrondo.

\- O que foi isso? – Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Draco e Astoria. Virou quase rotina. Toda a semana é a mesma coisa. – Disse ela severamente. – Um dia desses eles vão acabar se machucando.

\- Não conversou com eles?

\- Mas é claro que sim, mas foi o mesmo de não ter dito nada.

\- Eles vão sobreviver?

\- Ele ficará bem.

De repente, ouvi um súbito silencio e a porta batendo.

\- Dizem que a reconciliação é a melhor parte.

\- Severus. - Ela o repreendeu, mas riu.

Severus não sabia o que dizer para puxar assunto. Ele não estava acostumado a passar tanto tempo conversando com qualquer outra mulher que não fosse Hermione ou Minerva. Ele estava começando a se sentir desconfortável.

\- Severus, o que você sabe sobre Lucius e suas constantes visitas ao prostíbulo na

Travessa do Tranco?

Severus franziu a testa.

Narcisa sorriu, mas era um sorriso doloroso.

\- Imagina minha surpresa quando sua suposta amante me procurou. – Ela sorria, mas tinha um pouco de rancor em seus olhos.

\- Eu nunca soube que Lucius fosse disso. – Disse sinceramente.

\- Não é o que parece. Aparentemente estou sendo coagida pela amante do meu falecido marido.

\- O que você acabou de dizer? - Ele perguntou, sem acreditar em seus ouvidos. – Você tem certeza sobre isso?

(...)

Era quase meio dia quando Hermione despertou, mas não por conta própria. Luna insistia que ela deveria aproveitar o dia.

\- Não, por favor.

\- É um bom dia. – Disse uma Luna muito bem vestida e com um olhar sonhador no rosto. - Há uma partida de quadribol entre os professores. Será uma verdadeira festa, Hermione.

\- Não tenho a mínima vontade de assistir quadribol hoje, Luna. Sinto muito. – Disse cobrindo o rosto com as cobertas. - Agora, se você me desculpar, eu voltarei para meu sonho.

\- Ah, Hermione. Vamos, será divertido. Algo me diz que você precisa se distrair.

Hermione lhe deu um olhar suplicante, mas não foi suficiente para que Luna desistisse. Reconhecendo que sua amiga não seria dissuadida, ela aceitou. Mesmo estando destruída, ela foi.

Elas caminharam pelos jardins de Hogwarts até que chegaram ao local da partida. Era estranho a ideia de ter os professores se preparando para o jogo enquanto poucos funcionários e a maioria dos alunos aguardavam para assistir. Por um momento, ela deixou-se ser distraída.

Internamente, ela agradeceu a Merlim por não ter sido sorteada para jogar. Neville parecia um verdadeiro galã perseguindo o pomo de ouro. Ela teve que admitir que era extremamente engraçado ver a professora de adivinhação fugindo do balaço. Ela sorriu quando viu Luna sendo distraída pelos formatos das nuvens.

Infelizmente, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, não demorou muito para que, na arquibancada em frente a ela, Narcissa, Draco e Severus se sentassem.

Uma fadiga profunda tomou conta de Hermione. Seus olhos rapidamente encheram de lágrimas. Ela não podia suportar aquela dor. Murmurando desculpas para Luna, ela desapareu entre as fileiras.

Observando-a do outro lado, Severus queria ter ido até ela. No entanto, com Narcisa ao seu lado, optou por ficar onde estava.

(...)

No almoço do Grande Salão, Hermione não pôde ser vista. Por dentro, ele agradeceu. Parecia que Narcisa queria criar um pouco de intimidade com ele e não perdia a chance de tocá-lo. Ele estava ficando desconcertado e, além disso, estava ficando difícil ouvir a conversa que ele tanto queria ouvir do outro lado da mesa.

\- Oh, venha agora, Padrinho. – Draco chamou sua atenção.- Não me diga que não esta com fome. Mal tocou na comida.

Ele examinou o rapaz ao seu lado com um olhar indignado, mas vendo que o jovem parecia preocupado com sua falta de apetite, não falou o que gostaria.

\- Simplesmente estou sem fome Draco.

Se recusando a participar daquela conversa, ele voltou a atenção para seu prato e, novamente, tentava ouvir o que Minerva e a Professora Lovegood diziam.

\- Parece que a senhorita Granger não estava muito bem, Luna.

\- Não, não estava. – Disse calmamente. – Alguns problemas pessoais, Diretora.

\- Oh? E o que seria isso? – Perguntou curiosamente.

Severus observou que a menina não respondeu de imediato, apenas suspirou.

\- Eu não acho que eu possa dizer. - Disse ela sinceramente.

\- Eu não a via assim desde os dias da escola. Quando estava sofrendo pelo Senhor Weasley.

\- Creio que dessa vez seja bem mais profundo que uma paixãozinha da escola, Minerva.

\- Em todo caso, a senhorita Granger é jovem. Tenho certeza que ela vai superar.

Saindo da mesa apressadamente, o único pensamento de Severus, era ir atrás de Hermione. No entanto, se restringiu a mandar um elfo doméstico com um almoço decente para ela. Se ele não podia ficar com ela, cuidaria para que ela estivesse bem.

(...)

 **UM MÊS DEPOIS**

Com o passar dos dias, Hermione parecia ter se recuperado. Acordou cedo. Deu uma caminhada pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. Ela realmente precisava limpar a mente.

Durante toda a semana, Severus havia procurado por ela, porém, ela não estava pronta para encontrá-lo. O que para ela parecia ser infantil, já que eles não estavam em um relacionamento. Na verdade, não tinha passado de um beijo inocente. Mas amá-lo não a ajudava.

Ela havia decidido que não adiantaria chorar pelo leite derramado. Ela devia seguir em frente. Ela já não tinha o direito de escolher o próprio marido por ter passado do prazo. Ela podia não amar a pessoa que o Ministério decidiria que deveria ser o marido dela. No entanto, ela já tinha ouvido falar em vários casamentos que foram feitos sem amor, mas que com o tempo eles deram mais do que bem.

Quando chegou em seus aposentos, lá estava a carta do Ministério esperando por ela. Ela realmente achou que teria mais tempo.

Sem pensar muito, pegou a carta e abriu-a. Quando leu o nome que ali estava exposto, sentiu um nó formar em sua garganta e lágrimas formarem em seus olhos.

Seu último pensamento antes de cair em um único baque no chão e ficar tudo escuro era que, talvez, era cedo demais para achar que ficaria tudo bem.


	3. Chapter 3

Ela sabia exatamente quais seriam as consequências de se casar com aquele homem. Hermione tinha tomado uma decisão. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, ela teria que se despedir de seus amigos.

Então, lá estava Hermione Granger na sala dos Potter's. Era a primeira vez que ela via o bebê James. A criança era adorável. Para um bebê tão pequeno, ele estava chutando forte contra seus braços.

Enquanto Ginny preparava o chá e Harry preparava os biscoitos na bandeja, ela aproveitou o momento com o pequeno bebê.

\- Olá, James. Eu sou a tia Hermione. Gostaria muito de poder vê-lo crescer. Mas, infelizmente, não terei a chance. Também não poderei te presentear com primos. – Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - Você irá me perdoar, não irá? – Depois de um longo suspiro, ela continuou. – Te desejo um futuro brilhante ela frente, meu amor.

\- Mione, você está bem? – Ginny perguntou enquanto observava a interação da amiga com o pequeno bebê em seus braços.

\- Estou bem, Gin. Eu só precisava ver esse pequeno rapaz. Esperar até sábado me pareceu estranho. Além disso, eu acordei tão disposta hoje. Achei que seria bom aproveitar o lindo dia. – Sorriu para amiga tentando passar segurança.

\- Você está certa. Hermione, você é mais do que bem vinda. E então, já recebeu a carta do Ministério da Magia?

\- Ainda não, Ginny. – Mentiu.

\- Sabe, eu ainda acho que você deveria aceitar a nossa ajuda.

\- E me casar com Percy? – Perguntou brincalhona. – Não seria diferente de me casar com um parente. Ele é praticamente da minha família.

Hermione levantou-se e pegou as mãos de Ginny. Dando um pequeno aperto.

\- Bem, eu ainda acho que você deveria propor a Snape. – Disse Harry entrando na sala.

\- Ele está noivo, Harry. – Exclamou triste. - Eu acho que é hora de eu ir, Ginny. - Ela deu um ultimo beijo na amiga e no bebê. – Adeus, Harry.

\- Hermione, prometo que irei te visitar. – Falou seu amigo. – E talvez eu ainda consiga te convencer a encontrar um marido para você.

\- Harry, você mal tem tempo suficiente para respirar. – Disse sorrindo. – Imagine só para encontrar um marido para mim. Eu nem consigo imaginar você coagindo alguém para se casar comigo. - Hermione riu. - Ah! - Ela colocou as mãos no bolso e tirou um pequeno embrulho. – Isso é para James. Tenho certeza que ficará adorável. Ele é um lindo bebê, parabéns.

(...)

Narcisa olhou para a porta de carvalho e pensou sobre como as coisas tinham mudado nas últimas semanas. Snape de alguma forma havia conseguido provar que Lucius nunca havia tido nada com aquela mulher e que o único objetivo dela era arrancar seu dinheiro.

Fazia um pouco mais de um ano que Lucius tinha falecido e agora lá estava ela prestes a entrar em outro casamento. Agora que ela tinha tido a chance de pensar sobre tudo, parou para pensar se realmente valia a pena.

Tudo o que estava no seu caminho agora estava fazendo com que pensasse a respeito desse novo desenvolvimento. Ela havia topado tal arranjo por estar magoada com seu falecido marido. Ela realmente estava convencida que ele a traia. Mas agora que o mal entendido estava resolvido, agora não tinha tanta certeza. Agora, parecia que quem estava traindo era ela.

\- Entre. - Falou a voz que ela tanto conhecia.

Ela tinha muita experiência com o homem para saber que ele não era um homem da manhã, mas o observando de perto, seu estado era deplorável. Fazia anos que não o via assim, tão desleixado, entretanto, agora parecia rotina.

\- Bom dia, Severus. - Disse ela cordialmente.

\- Bom dia. Eu vejo que você ainda é tão pontual quanto antes. – Disse sem olhar para cima. - Só vou demorar apenas um segundo e você pode se sentar, Cissa.

\- Por que tudo tão verde e prata? – Ela perguntou de repente. – Você sabe, não são as melhores cores para um escritório.

Então, ele lentamente se virou para encará-la.

\- Você está zombando abertamente de sua própria casa? - Ele perguntou sorrindo.

\- Não. Só não acho que seja apropriado para alguém da sua idade.

\- Você é mais velha do que eu. – Apontou prontamente.

\- Agora você está sendo cruel.

Os olhos dele brilhavam e ele sorriu.

\- Tenho certeza que você poderá cuidar disso futuramente. - Snape murmurou, mas não tão baixo que ela não pudesse ouvir. – Pronto, agora estou livre.

\- O que você deseja fazer?

\- Faz anos que não ando por este castelo. Eu gostaria disso.

\- Andar? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Sim, apenas andar.

Ele apenas assentiu.

(...)

Quando Hermione voltou a Hogwarts, ela não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Draco. Devido ao novo relacionamento de sua mãe, ela considerou que não seria difícil encontrá-lo futuramente no castelo.

Draco e Hermione não poderiam ser considerados inimigos nos dias de hoje, mas eles também não poderiam ser considerados amigos. Talvez colegas.

\- Granger. - Ele disse reconhecendo sua presença.

\- Furão. - Ela disse em troca um pouco mais grossa que gostaria o que fez com que Draco rolasse os olhos.

\- Vejo que está seu mau humor está pior que o normal. - Ele disse, enquanto andava na mesma direção que ela.

\- Sinto muito, Draco. Não foi o meu melhor dia. - A bruxa bufou e caiu e deixou que seus ombros caíssem. – Na verdade, não foi uma semana muito animadora.

\- Tudo certo, Granger. Sem grandes consequências. – Disse com seu sorriso mais galanteador.

\- E como vai sua esposa? – Ela questionou.

\- Foi às compras. Ela disse algo sobre comprar coisas que precisávamos para a casa. Mas não duvido que ela esteja na Madame Malkin comprando novas vestes. Daqui uns dias não terá mais espaço para mim naquela casa.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Ela não esperava nada menos da esposa de Draco Malfoy.

\- Mas e você Granger? Preparada para se casar? Creio que já tenha conseguido um noivo adequado?

\- Essa lei estúpida foi tão repentina e inesperada. - Hermione soltou um suspiro exasperado.

\- E. . . ? - Draco perguntou com expectativa.

\- Estou esperando que o Ministério escolha por mim. – Mentiu ela, lembrando-se que o Ministério já havia escolhido seu noivo.

\- Granger, eu achei que você fosse mais inteligente do que isso. Esperar que o Ministério escolha, não foi sua melhor decisão. – Disse sério.

Depois de um suspiro ela assentiu.

\- Há algum motivo para estar aqui Draco? – Hermione perguntou, mas, infelizmente, já sabia a resposta.

\- Eu estava procurando minha mãe. – Respondeu educadamente. – Ela disse que estaria aqui. Bem, parece que já encontrei. - Ele disse olhando para seu padrinho e sua mãe se aproximando.

Hermione olhou para Severus e esperou uma reação.

\- Professora Granger. - Ele com pouca emoção.

Snape ainda estava ressentido por ela não tê-lo recebido depois daquele infeliz jantar. Ele não queria que tudo ficasse daquela forma. Ele realmente gostava dela e a queria pelo menos próxima a ele.

\- Professor Snape. – Disse o encarando e virando-se para a mulher ao seu lado, ela completou, - Senhora Malfoy.

Narcisa assentiu em troca.

\- Padrinho, eu preciso falar com você. – Snape o seguiu e os dois homens se distanciaram.

Hermione o observou se afastar, como sempre, sua capa fluía atrás dele como se tivesse vida própria. Ela suspirou, se encontrar com eles era tudo que ela não precisava. Se encontrar com a futura esposa do homem que ela tanto amava não era algo que considerava agradável.

\- Parabéns pelo noivado. - Ela começou, sem jeito.

Hermione realmente esperava que sua voz e suas expressões não a traíssem.

\- Obrigada. – Respondeu a senhora Malfoy em troca.

\- Certamente já começaram os preparativos. – Falou mais por educação do que por interesse.

– Será uma cerimônia bem simples. Sim, de fato já começamos os preparativos. Existem alguns itens que eu acho que deveriam ser incluídos. – Disse a mulher divagando. - Espero que você esteja presente. - Ela sorriu. – Já que você é uma das poucas amigas de Severus.

\- Temo que não será possível. – Disse e pôde sentir a garganta se fechando. - Bem, eu deveria ir. Estou com um pouco de pressa. Adeus, Senhora Malfoy. – Disse praticamente correndo pelo corredor.

Hermione estava desconfortável pelo que Narcisa pôde perceber. O olhar que ela recebeu quando se aproximou não era um dos mais agradáveis.

Quando Hermione não pôde mais ser vista, ela olhou para Severo que estava conversando com Draco. Sua expressão após ver a menina Granger não era uma das melhores. Certamente tinha algo errado entre os dois, talvez não faria mal descobrir.

(...)

Hermione não achava que tinha outra escolha. Seus amigos ficariam horrorizados ao descobrir o que tinha feito. E Severus certamente a chamaria de cabeça oca quando descobrisse, mas mesmo ela não ligava. De com as novas circunstâncias, ela não tinha outra saída.

Ela não podia se casar, não com aquele homem. Só de pensar, estremeceu.

Depois de um último suspiro, olhando para seus aposentos pela última vez, ela decidiu que era hora de ir.

Hermione deu uma última olhada pela janela e viu que um tempo ruim iria se formar. Ela amava aquele cheiro que avisava que a chuva estava próxima. Ela sentiu que as lágrimas iam cair novamente. Ela inalou aquele ar profundamente. Ela não queria chorar. Mas a tensão daquele dia tinha sido suficiente para drenar as suas forças. Ela se sentia tão horrível.

Depois de uma última respirada, ele decidiu que era hora de ir.

(...)

\- Professor Snape. – Disse um Neville sorridente.

\- Professor Longbottom. – Respondeu em troca.

\- Olá, Senhora Molfoy. – Disse em reconhecimento, mas logo se virou para o homem mais velho. – Então, professor. Os ingredientes chegaram a tempo? Foi realmente complicado adiantar o processo de maturação daquelas plantas nesse clima tão instável dessa semana.

\- O quê? – Perguntou Snape sem entender nada.

\- Os ingredientes que você e Hermione precisavam para o experimento. O Acônito Licoctono, os Hemeróbios e a Valeriana. Eu perguntaria a Hermione, mas ela saiu tão de pressa. Eu só conseguir ouvir que ela precisava chegar em casa. O que é estranho já ela quase não vai até lá e não chegamos no final de semana. Parecia ter visto um fantasma.

Snape considerava as palavras de Neville com cautela. De repente, a ficha caiu. Todos os ingredientes listados por ele eram extremamente venenosos e as pessoas que buscavam por eles só tinha um objetivo. A morte.

O Acônito Licoctono era uma flor amarelada extremamente venenosa. Bastava mastigar uma de suas folhas para ter um efeito imediato.

Foi um veneno potente.

Por um momento, ele parou para pensar se ela seria capaz de tal ato. Mas diante de últimos acontecimentos, ele achou que não deveria esperar para ver.

\- Eu não sei de tal experimento, Longbottom, mas nesse exato momento, Hermione pode está tentando tirar a própria vida.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele saiu correndo para os portões. Ele mal percebeu que Narcisa o seguia.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui está o último capítulo... Para você que chegou até aqui, obrigada pela leitura.

Já na frente do apartamento de Granger, ele explodiu a porta. Por sorte, Narcisa havia colocado um feitiço silenciador para não assustar os vizinhos.

Quando eles entraram no local, viram Hermione inclinando uma pequena garrafa com conteúdo esverdeado aos lábios.

Sem pensar muito, Snape apontou sua varinha para garrafa que explodiu imediatamente. Foi quando ela reconheceu sua presença.

\- Por que você fez isso? - Ela perguntou num sussurro. Seu rosto era uma verdadeira bagunça. – Eu não posso viver assim, Severus. Por que você fez isso? Eu não posso me casar com ele. – Sua voz tinha angustia de desespero.

Ele se abaixou ao lado dela e ela se agarrou a ele. Distante dos dois, a outra mulher que estava presente assistia tudo em um canto da sala.

\- Hermione... – Disse Severus, abraçando-a.

Flashback on

Hermione caiu no chão com um baque. Ela escutou a porta se fechar. Seus olhos se abriram e o viu olhando para ela.

\- Olha só o que temos aqui.

\- O que você quer? – Hermione perguntou, lutando para manter a voz estável, mas estava com muita dificuldade. Ela tinha perdido sua varinha. Seria o seu fim.

-Meu senhor não ficaria muito contente se soubesse o que estou pensando em fazer com você, mas ele não precisa saber não é mesmo, Sangue Ruim? Eu não posso perder essa chance, para uma Sangue Ruim você está deliciosamente bem.

Hermione gritou com força. Ela estava horrorizada. Com medo.

\- Não seja ridícula, seus amigos patéticos não vão te encontrar aqui. – O homem grunhiu.

Ele se abaixou ao lado dela. Hermione tentou se afastar, mas foi inútil. Ainda assim, ele tocou suas pernas. Em resposta ela o chutou.

-Imunda. – Disse batendo em seu rosto. Ele subiu em cima dela, com ela ainda se debatendo, ele estava empurrando-a grosseiramente e tentando beijá-la.

\- Pare! - Ela gritou inutilmente tentando sair dali e evitar o pior. – Saia daqui. – Tentou novamente, mas foi inútil.

\- Cale a boca sua cadela.

O homem estava arrancando sua blusa, uma onda de desespero tomou conta de Hermione. Ao tentar se afastar, ela apenas conseguiu as suas costelas ainda mais feridas.

\- Socorroooo. – Gritou desesperadamente.

\- Sangue ruim, você lembra do que foi dito para você? – O lábio de Hermione começou a tremer. – Cale sua boca. –Grunhiu ele dando um outro tapa em seu rosto.

O tapa do homem tinha sido tão forte que a cabeça dela bateu violentamente no chão, só se lembrava de ter ouvido um forte baque e a voz de um homem. Tudo ficou escuro.

Flashback off

\- Hermione, olhe para mim. – Severus tentou chamar sua atenção novamente.

Sem conseguir encontrar sua voz, Hermione entregou a ele o pergaminho que estava amassado em sua mão.

Era a carta do Ministério da Magia.

Antônio Dolohov era o marido que haviam escolhido para ela. Snape tinha sido amigo dele na adolescência. No entanto, quando comensal da morte os dois não se davam bem. Ele sabia que o histórico do homem com Hermione era o pior possível. Na Batalha do Departamento de Mistério ele feriu Hermione seriamente. Ele sabia muito bem que o homem a tinha torturado na batalha final e se Potter não tivesse chegado a tempo, o pior podia ter acontecido.

Só de pensar que ele podia ter abusado dela, ele teve ânsia de vômito. Imaginar o que ele poderia fazer depois de tê-la como esposa, lhe causou um frio na espinha. Por mais que ele tentasse, Severus não conseguia entender como alguém como ele havia conseguido a absolvição.

\- Eu nunca iria permitir que ele se casasse com você, Hermione. - Disse Snape, com toda a sinceridade que conseguiu reunir.

Foi a primeira vez que ela viu uma chuva de emoções no olhar dele. Ele nunca tinha se mostrado daquela forma.

\- Eu nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de fazer isso, Hermione. – Ele disse olhando para o liquido derramado, seus olhos estavam cheios de dor. - Você é mais forte do que isso. Eu tenho certeza que você é.

Ele só conseguia se lembrar de que ela já sofrerá daquela terrível doença do que os trouxas chamavam de depressão. Tudo começou após a morte dos pais.

\- Eu não tinha outra saída. Eu..

\- Pare, Hermione. - Snape a interrompeu. – Não é assim...

\- O que eu deveria fazer, Severus? Passar minha vida inteira fugindo? Nós sabemos que eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente pra isso. Eu sempre sonhei em ter uma família. Em ter estabilidade, Severus. Quando meus pais morreram, o que me manteve sã era a ideia que um dia eu podia formar uma família. Mas com essa lei estúpida.. eu não posso, Severus. Eu não posso me casar com ele. Eu sei que ele me matará de qualquer forma, então prefiro ter o meu caminho. Snape de repente pegou Hermione pelos nos braços e a levou para o sofá. Ele enxugou suas lágrimas e a puxou para si.

\- Hermione, você é uma mulher brilhante. Dona de um intelecto implacável. Você marece um destino muito melhor que a morte. Nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa. Mas pelo amor de Merlim, nunca mais pense em fazer algo assim. Se não eu seria obrigado a morrer só para trazê-la de volta. Olha para mim. – Quando os olhos dela encontraram os dele, ele falou novamente. – Nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa.

Eles nem perceberam que eles já na tinham companhia.

(...)

Era mais de meia noite, quando ela ficou inquieta durante o sono.

\- Hermione, acorde. É apenas um sonho. - Ele estendeu a mão até mais até que pudesse agitá-la cuidadosamente em seu ombro.

\- Acorde, Hermione.

Ele só podia ouvir sua respiração pesada, mas ele pudia ver que ela estava acordando.

\- Severus? - Sua voz estava cheia de sono e confusão.

\- Você teve um pesadelo.

\- Ah. - Sua voz era um sussurro.

\- Está tudo bem.

\- Vem é melhor que você se deite em sua cama. Esse sofá é desconfortável. Eu estarei aqui.

\- Não.

\- O quê? - Ele perguntou tentando olhar em seus olhos, mas a falta de iluminação não estava colaborando.

\- Eu não quero ficar sozinha. Não me deixe, por favor. – Ele apenas assentiu.

(...)

Algumas horas mais tarde, Severus deixou Hermione com a menina Lovegood e decidiu que precisava encontrar com Narcisa. Ele havia esquecido completamente da outra mulher na noite passada. Passar a noite com Hermione havia drenando ele. Mas ainda assim, sua noiva merecia uma explicação descente.

\- Sinto muito por não termos tido a chance de falar sobre o casamento.- Ele disso com sinceridade, mas não parecia feliz. - As poções polissucos estão aqui. Como você pediu. O que você planeja Cissa?

\- Não vai haverá casamento, Severus. – Disse ela sorrindo. – Não meu e seu, pelos menos.

\- O que você está falando?

\- Venha aqui. – Ele a encarou por um momento, mas se aproximou.

Ela se colocou nas pontas do pés e o beijou. Ele ficou tenso e não se moveu. Era o beijo mais estranho que ele tinha recebido.

Quando se separaram, se formou um estranho clima entra eles.

\- Se assim como eu, você não sentiu nada, você sabe que será melhor assim. Eu não posso te fazer refém das minhas meias intenções. Severus, você sabe que me casaria com você de bom grado, mas seriamos dois infelizes neste casamento. Além disso, eu não posso te arrancar a chance de estar com a mulher que você ama. Eu vi isso nos seus olhos e vi isso nos olhos dela. Eu não gosto nem de pensar no que seria se não tivéssemos chegado a tempo.

\- E o que você planeja fazer?

\- Eu estou indo embora essa noite e não pretendo voltar tão cedo.

\- Cissa... – Começou ele, porém foi cortado.

\- Sabe, hoje eu posso dizer que eu nunca amei e nunca amarei alguém como eu amei o meu marido. É um sentimento incrível, Severus. Eu nunca me perdoaria se lhe tirasse essa chance. Portanto, a única coisa que eu posso fazer é deixá-lo ter essa chance.

Snape a encarava abismado.

\- Cissa, você não pode passar a vida inteira fugindo.

\- Você melhor do que ninguém sabe o quão nova eu me casei com Lucius. Não que eu me arrependa, mas eu realmente quero aproveitar o que eu não tive a chance. Parece-me esplêndido conhecer outros países. Acordar na França e dormir na Espanha, me parece memorável meu querido. – disse ela sorrindo brilhantemente.

(...)

Fazia horas que ela estava com a cabeça em seu colo. Snape, com dedos longos e fortes, acariciava seus cabelos.

\- Não tenho vontade de comer. – Ela disse num sussurro.

\- Por que não, Hermione? Certamente você percebe que Minerva achará que estou te mantendo como refém.

\- Estou aqui ... porque ... eu quero. Não me importo o que ela pensa.

\- Ainda assim, minha cara. Desde que saímos de seu apartamento nesta manhã você não saiu deste quarto. Olhe pela janela, já é noite minha querida.

Depois de um longo silencio, ele continuou.

\- Hermione, sei que não tocamos no assunto, mas há algo que precisamos falar.

Ela se concentrou nele, olhou nos olhos dele. Ela respirou fundo.

\- Você tem duas opções no que diz respeito ao seu futuro. A primeira delas seria fugir para outro país.

\- Nós já falamos sobre isso, Severus. Eu não teria como me manter por tanto tempo. Até onde sabemos, essa lei pode durar para sempre. Quem garante que ela será revogada? Minhas economias não me permitem.

\- Eu te ajudaria financeiramente.

Ela olhou para ele com descrença.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque eu quero o melhor pra você, bruxa. – Ele disse e ela olhou para longe desviando o seu olhar.

\- E qual seria a outra opção?

Ele suspirou.

\- Seria você casar-se comigo. - Por um momento, ela ficou completamente perdida. Sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Mas não resistiu e pulou em seus braços. Então ele fechou os olhos e não pôde deixar de correspondê-la.

\- E por que você deixou isso como minha segunda opção? – Ela não pôde deixar de perguntar. – Isso é tudo que eu mais quero, Severus. – Seus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas. – Severus.. eu quero.. por favor...

\- Eu quero ter certeza de que você sabe se é realmente isso que você quer. – Ele disse sério.

-Espera... – Disse tentando se recompor. - E seu casamento com a senhora Malfoy? – Sua voz a traiu, era realmente muito difícil dizer isso.

\- Pela hora, Narcisa deve estar em Madri fazendo o check-in no hotel mais caro que ela conseguiu encontrar.

\- Agora eu estou me sentindo mal.

\- Não se sinta, Hermione. Era o que ela queria. O que sempre quis, porém não teve a chance. Cissa se casou muito nova, então pareceu uma boa oportunidade para ela.

Ela sorriu pela primeira vez naquela noite. Ele amava aquele sorriso.

\- Agora voltando ao assunto anterior, eu realmente espero que você pense melhor sobre isso. Eu já não sou tão jovem quanto eu gostaria. Ao contrário de você, Hermione.

\- Agradeço aos Deuses por isso, Severus. Eu quero você porque eu me apaixonei por você. Do jeito que você é. Mesmo se eu pudesse, não tiraria e nem colocaria nada em você.

\- Eu me apaixonei por você. Eu, realmente, não sei como consegui negar isso nessa longa semana. – Disse suspirando.

\- Vamos nos casar hoje! Não temos motivos para esperar. Eu não quero me casar com você pelas leis do casamento.

Ele a observou sem dizer nada por um longo momento. Parecia estar brigando consigo mesmo.

\- O que foi, Severus? Eu disse algo que você não gostou? – Quando ele não respondeu, ela continuou. – Se quiser, podemos nos casar com as regras desta nova lei. – Disse em desânimo. – Eu realmente não me importo desde que seja com você.

\- Não é sobre isso, Hermione. Mas me diga o que que você sabe sobre os casamentos realizados no mundo mágicos? - Severus disse, com um rastro de dúvida cruzando o rosto.

\- Sinceramente? Muito pouco. - Ela encolheu os ombros. - Mas algo que eu sei é que o divórcio é muito menor no mundo mágico do que no mundo trouxa. Bom... eu acho.

Ele sorriu, mas era um sorriso tenso.

\- Isso porque é inexistente, Hermione. É praticamente impossível romper um casamento mágico. Os votos magicamente vinculativos que são indestrutíveis. Por outro lado, o casamento que essa lei proporcionará permitirá que o vinculo se quebre quando ela for revogada e permitirá também que você faça outra escolha se vier a se arrepender. - Disse ele. – Tem certeza que é isso que quer?

\- Eu nunca quis tanto algo, Severus. – Ela disse.

Do modo que ela estava, ela apenas girou para subir em seu colo. Ela apertou suas pernas ao redor dos quadris dele. Mas do que depressa, ele colocou as mãos na em sua cintura. E não perdeu a chance de enroscar os braços em seu pescoço. Ela sorriu ao sentir fragrância de seu pescoço.

Severus puxou os cabelos dela para trás e a beijou. Ela descobriu que beijá-lo era a coisa que ela mais queria fazer na última semana.

Ele quebrou o beijo e a olhava atentamente. Depois de roubar um último beijo ele se levantou com ela em seus braços.

\- Devemos levar isso para o quarto. Eu já não sou tão jovem, então minhas costas me matariam amanhã. – Ele falou com sinceridade, mas tinha um ar de diversão.

Hermione não pôde se conter. Gargalhou assentindo.

Ele a jogou na cama bruscamente. E ela achou isso incrivelmente sexy.

Hermione ajudou Severus a sair de suas vestes. Primeiro, ela tirou sua camisa sem se importar em manter os botões intactos. Com um grunhido, ela arrastou suas unhas suas costas como se quisesse marcar território.

Com ansiedade, Snape arrancou o vestido de Hermione e tirou o resto de sua roupa que insistia em atrapalhá-lo.

Hermione puxando-o para perto, mordeu-o em volta do pescoço e nas orelhas. Ele soltou um alto grunhido.

Ele estava louco por ela. Nem em seus melhores sonhos, ele imaginou que Hermione ficaria tão linda em sua cama.

Ele sorriu quando viu seu olhar faminto. Ela estava molhada quando ele empurrou dentro dela. Ele inflou por dentro por ser o motivo de tanto desejo.

Severus estava quase vindo quando ela chegou ao clímax. Eles olharam para os olhos uns dos outros com ternura. E, por fim, trocaram mais um beijo profundo.

(...)

Duas horas depois, Hermione e Severus estavam em frente a Albus para ele celebrar a cerimônia. Ela pensou muito na possibilidade de não se apressar, no entanto, ela sentia que deveria ser naquela noite.

Sentia-se muito nervosa. A verdade era que, desde que ela tinha deixado a algumas horas atrás, sua mente ilógica dizia a todo o momento que algo poderia acontecer e as circunstâncias mudariam novamente e ela não teria a chance de se casar com ele.

Ela estava tentando desesperadamente tirar isso da cabeça.

Determinada, ela respirou profundamente. Vários membros da equipe estavam presentes e, por mais incrível que parecesse, eles pareciam felizes.

Olhando para Severus, percebeu que sua expressão não era impassível como ela esperava. Havia vida nos seus olhos.

Ela sorriu distraidamente para o futuro marido.

Ele olhou para ela por um longo momento antes de sorrir. A suavidade inconfundível em seus olhos fez o coração de Hermione pular. Sim, depois da terríveis circunstâncias, ela seria feliz.

FIM


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas do Autor**

Ei, Gente. Provavelmente, vocês nem vão entender a notificação já que terminei a história a um bom tempo, mas enfim me surgiu inspiração para o epílogo. Espero que goste.

Até logo... beijão.

 **Capítulo 5 - Epílogo**

 **EPÍLOGO**

Hermione fechou os olhos e contou até dez. No entanto, ela não resistiu e ofegou. A bruxa estava em um verdadeiro estado de choque. Ela não podia acreditar, seus aposentos que normalmente era sempre muito limpo, organizado e extremamente aconchegante, parecia ter sido atingido por um forte furacão.

Internamente, ela se perguntou como eles haviam chegado naquele estado de calamidade.

Por algum motivo que ela já não conseguia se lembrar vendo tudo naquele estado, a bruxa havia se oferecido para cuidar de James para que Harry e Ginny saíssem pela primeira vez em quase um ano.

Como uma boa amiga, ela havia notado que os dois precisavam de um tempo para os dois. Ela melhor do que ninguém, sabia que Ginny precisava se lembrar de como era se divertir sem ter uma criança por perto.

Mas olhando para aquela bagunça, ela deveria ter sabido que não seria tão fácil.

Hermione olhou para o homem ao seu lado e ele tinha o mesmo olhar de horror que ela e ela quase gargalhou.

Ela sabia que seria cômico se não fosse tão trágico. Suas almofadas estavam jogados no chão, estavam extremamente amassadas e pareciam conter tinta fresca. Ao notar a sua pena nova descartada no chão, ela só concluiu o óbvio. De fato era tinta fresca.

Seu tapete felpudo, o que ela havia adquirido recentemente, estava praticamente careca.

Seu vaso de flor favorito estava partido em mil pedaços e a terra que outrora estava dentro dele, tinha caído em cima do tapete.

Seu piso estava todo rabiscado, assim como suas paredes e móveis.

Angustiada, Hermione caiu no sofá em um gemido estridente.

\- Severus, certamente algo está errado! Isso não pode ser verdade. Nós só ficamos com ele por apenas quatro horas. Não pode ser possível – Hermione disse, consternada com o horror que estava sua sala. – Olhe para isso.

A mulher não podia acreditar que um ser tão pequeno e tão fofo poderia dar tanto trabalho. Não conseguia entender como um anjinho tão pequeno poderia fazer tudo aquilo.

Snape olhou para ela assentindo.

\- Como poderíamos saber que aquela criatura era capaz de tamanha destruição? Não se engane, os Potter's estão criando um monstro, Hermione.

Muito além do que ela poderia aguentar, ela gargalhou. Gargalhou tanto que lhe faltou o ar.

\- Merlim, Severus... nós somos adultos. Querido, sinceramente, como não conseguimos lidar com uma criança de um ano? Ele tem apenas um ano. Um ano, Severus. Deveríamos saber, é um instinto que inegavelmente nos falta. - Hermione respondeu com um suspiro pesado e pôs ad mãos na cabeça. – A verdade é que não podemos nem mesmo cuidar do filho dos meus melhores amigos corretamente. Imagine só se eles tivessem aceitado minha ofertar de levá-lo por todo o final de semana?

\- Por Salazar, Hermione. Não somos incompetentes, você deve levar em consideração que isso não é uma criança normal. - Severus respondeu apontando para o quarto em que o menino que estava dormindo, revirando os olhos. – Acredite em mim, James Potter é uma força malévola da natureza.

Sem muita relutância, ela assentiu. De repente, seus olhos caíram sobre o jornal que também estava caído no chão.

Naquela manhã, a lei do casamento havia sido revogada. Na época, ela havia se recusado a se casar seguindo aquelas regras estúpidas. Mas agora, vendo o quão pouco tempo ela havia durado, Hermione pensou que não teria sido uma má ideia.

Severus era um herói de guerra, um homem bom, ela sabia que ele merecia alguém para a sua altura, alguém tão maravilhoso quanto ele.

Se ela não tivesse sido tão egoísta, ele estaria livre. Livre para ter algo melhor.

Hermione o amava, isso era indiscutível. Porém, ela se perguntara constantemente se impondo a ele aquele casamento não havia o condenado para todo o sempre.

Ela olhou para ele, mas seu olhar era distante. Por mais que ela quisesse, ela não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia feito a ele.

\- O que há de errado? - Ele perguntou a ela.

\- Nada. - Ela murmurou, segurando a mão dele.

Ele suspirou.

\- Certamente é alguma coisa. Você quer falar de uma vez ou vai deixar que eu descubra sozinho? - Ele perguntou a ela.

\- Bem, parece que eu não tenho escolha, certo? – Hermione o indagou com seu olhar ainda distante. - A lei do casamento foi revogada, Severus.

\- E?– Perguntou incerto de onde aquela conversa poderia ir. – Não é como se isso pudesse nos afetar, Hermione. Eu pensei que entre eu e você tudo estava em ordem, que tudo estava claro entre nós.

\- É... - Disse ela, parecendo estar lutando consigo mesma. – Severus, eu só me peguei pensando que se as circunstâncias tivessem sido outras, nós não estaríamos aqui juntos. Às vezes eu sinto que te obriguei a isso, que me impus na sua vida. - Ela choramingou entre e soluços. - Talvez, não ter te pedido que não nos casássemos pelas regras daquela lei insana tivesse sido o melhor a fazer. Agora, por exemplo, você estaria livre. Assim, como vários bruxos que foram submetidos a ela.

Ele se levantou, deu algumas voltas na sala e se pegou pisando em cima do vaso que havia se quebrado. Com um simples reparo, o vaso voltou a sua forma original e ele se virou para ela.

\- Por favor, fale alguma coisa. – Ela implorou quando viu o seu silêncio.

\- Deixe-me ver se entendi, Hermione. - Disse ele. - Você quer se divorciar de mim? Você sabe que é impossível, não sabe?

\- Merlim, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Ela resmungou parecendo perdida e tentando se controlar. – Eu... eu só sinto que te obriguei a isso.

\- Olhe para mim... – Snape exigiu, sentando-se ao seu lado. - Eu me casei com você em um tradicional casamento bruxo, porque eu quis. Se você não se lembra, foi preciso de dois para dizer o sim.

Ela olhou para baixo, ainda parecendo carregar um grande fardo.

\- Foi uma coisa boa que não nos casamos seguindo as regras daquela lei estúpida, Hermione. – Sussurrou parecendo procurar as palavras corretas para dizer a ela. - Hoje ela revogada e nos permaneceremos casados, porque foi o que queríamos, foi o que decidimos.

Quando ela ainda não esboçou ter nenhuma confiança em suas palavras, ele suspirou impaciente. Claramente sua esposa estava muito certa que ela era culpada por eles estarem juntos para todo o sempre.

Severus estendeu a mãe e Hermione pegou a mão oferecida, ele sorriu.

\- Você tem sido a Senhora Snape por um ano agora. Me perdoe se eu não tenha demonstrado que meu amor por você é verdadeiro, Hermione. Apesar das circunstâncias que o nosso casamento ocorreu, ele foi perfeito e realmente valeu a pena. - Ele beijando os nós dos dedos.

\- Você jura? - Hermione falou com um pouco de tremor.

\- Merlim, mulher. Juro por minha vida. – Ele garantiu e ela o encarou com uma expressão suave e carinhosa.

\- Oh, Severus. Eu também te amo, me desculpe se agi feito uma tola durante todo o dia. - Ela sussurrou. - Foi apenas um pensamento tolo.

Ela deu um suspiro de alívio, Severus se aproximou dela e ela inclinou a cabeça para perto dele e lhe beijou. Ele manteve o braço ao redor dela enquanto beijava o seu pescoço.

\- Venha, vamos limpar essa bagunça. Por favor, não se ofereça para cuidar desse tornado em forma de criança. - Ele murmurou, beijando sua testa enquanto ela gargalhava.

\- Você sabe que não posso prometer, ele é meu afilhado. James é uma peste, mas eu o amo. – ela repreendeu levemente, mal conteve sua risada.

Ele sorriu para Hermione.

\- Sei que estamos amarrados a aquela criatura para sempre, mas eu preciso de um tempo. - Ele zombou de brincadeira.

Um ano havia se passado e ficou muito claro para Severus que ele e Hermione estavam destinados a ficarem juntos. Tentar se imaginar longe dela, era um pensamento insuportável para ele.

Ele olhou para a criança travessa descansando em sua cama e sorriu. Por Hermione, futuramente, ele até poderia suportar um ou dois iguais a ele. Mas no futuro, no momento, Severus só queria aproveitar a suas vidas de casados. Apenas ele e ela, como deveria ser. Independente de quaisquer circunstâncias.

 **FIM**


End file.
